


Touch

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, asexual! patrick, gee is a good bf, kind of pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: Gerard has a little, tiny problem while making out with Patrick, who doesn’t help at all.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im geetrick trash now haha ya

Patrick was sat on Gerard’s lap, legs surrounding his waist and arms around his neck, lazily meddling with the raven hair they found. Moaning quietly every now and again as Gerard moved his tongue against his or deepened the kiss by moving slightly forward.

Gerard kept his hands on a firm hold at Patrick’ships, not trusting himself on not moving more than wanted by the younger if he took hold, even softly, of his ass. He didn’t, after all, know if Patrick was in a sex-repulsed-but-kissing-is-good mood or didn’t mind at all. So to keep on the good side, he kept his hands to hold him in place by his hips, tracing slow patterns over the fabric of the shirt Patrick was wearing.

But was it difficult to think on anything else when Patrick had started moving his leg in what he guessed was an involuntary tic done pretty much voluntarily just to mess with him.

As Patrick’s leg moved, fast and continued, the rest of his body moved along slightly, primarily his hips, right on top of Gerard’s crotch.

He smiled slightly against Gerard’s lips when Gerard suppressed a couple of groans at the back of his throat, stopping the movement of his lips for a second before continuing more energetically even. The smile exploded big and open when Gerard stopped once again, this time moving away from Patrick to let his head fall back against the couch, a low moan coming from his mouthextraneously.

Gerard moved his right hand to hold the back of Patrick’s right tight, the one starting the movement, and his left to hold on Patrick’s hip with slight force to not brush but notice the hardness.

Patrick’s body stopped moving, and he opted to look forward into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend as innocently as he could, tilting his head to one side to fake confusion.

“You need to stop doing that.” he groaned, closing his eyes hard for a second trying to draw more control with a deep breath of air. 

“Why?” Patrick asked mockingly as he rocked his body forward deliberately, noticing Gerard’s erection locked in his pants securely, he smirked looking at the other’s face.

Gerard opened his eyes slightly to look at Patrick from his position still against the back of the couch, he saw Patrick smirking and shuddered when he pressed more against his boner. Taking another deep breath he pushed his head forward once again, ending up close to Patrick’s, not touching but about to.

The hand on the back of Patrick’s tight moved up to squeeze his ass softly, producing a whimper to escape Patrick’s throat. Hazel met blue in a questioning and reassuring stare. Only when Patrick affirmed him he was good by nodding, did Gerard continue to move his other hand down to Patrick’s ass, pressing his body down towards his own and letting his mouth collide against the younger’s.

Patrick grinded down, eliciting a moan from Gerard, causing him to bit on his lips and making Patrick sigh contently. Gerard snapped back to reality after a moment of zoning out into the pressure of Patrick’s body against his, moving slowly against him, tongue working his way into his mouth. He retook the initiative, pressing harder his hold on Patrick, deepening the kiss as well as he could without moving away from the couch, afraid of pulling forward too much and making Patrick fall over to the floor, even though given the hold he had on his waist with his legs the possibility was the both of them falling over. 

Patrick trailed back reluctantly, Gerard’s fine lips following close behind. He opened his eyes to be met with Gerard’s half closed, shadowed with lust, he smiled, pecking Gerard on the nose softly.

“Bedroom?”

Gerard smirked before reaffirming the hold on Patrick and lift him along with himself, carrying them over to their bedroom.


End file.
